Dinheiro da Névoa
by Junhiti
Summary: O que acontecerá entre Mukuro e M.M após 5 anos sem se verem?
1. A Invasão

**Dinheiro da Névoa  
><strong>-  
>Minha primeira fic no Fanfiction! O que acontecerá depois de 5 anos sem o ver...? 69M<br>-

**Cap.1: A invasão**

Era uma noite fria na Kokuyo, M.M sentia fortemente a falta de Mukuro, aquele que ela sempre amaria. No dia seguinte, haveria um plano para resgatarem Mukuro da Vendicare, caso falhassem, as conseqüências podiam ser terríveis. M.M é claro, iria salvar Mukuro, junto com Chrome, Chikusa e Ken. Mesmo não podendo acreditar em Chrome, iria, pois essa era a única chance dela conseguir salvá-lo, a Kokuyo raramente se juntava para missões, essa era uma ocasião especial para salvarem seu chefe, Birds não concordou com o plano, segundo ele, não existia hipótese alguma de que eles sairiam de lá vivos, o que era verdade, Vendicare era uma prisão de segurança máxima. Lanchia havia saído do controle de Mukuro faz tempo, os Gêmeos Sanguíneos estavam no controle de Birds, apenas M.M tinha interesse nessa missão.

Amanhecera, era hora de M.M e a Kokuyo irem à prisão Vindice. Ela mal podia esperar a hora de reencontrar com Mukuro.  
>"M.M, está pronta...?" Chikusa perguntou, M.M estava muito ocupada cuidando de seus cabelos que nem percebeu<br>"Só mais uns detalhes e... pronto! Estou pronta para ir" M.M disse após dar os últimos ajeites no cabelo, vermelho-escarlate, que hoje pareciam mais bonitos que antes  
>"Mukuro-sama... Me disse as coordenadas de sua localização, precisamos viajar para Sibéria, é lá que fica a Vendicare" Chrome, peão de Mukuro na opinião de M.M, disse<p>

A Kokuyo pegou um avião para Moscou, capital da Rússia, não haviam vôos diretos até a Sibéria, então teriam de ir andando até lá eles mesmos. A viagem foi tranqüila, porém o cheiro de Ken incomodava M.M bastante. Assim que chegaram a Moscou, alugaram um carro e foram até onde Mukuro dizia estar. O nervosismo de M.M só aumentava, o desejo de ver seu amado era grande, estava finalmente a um passo de reencontrá-lo. Até que enfim chegaram à Vindicare  
>"Aqui fica a prisão de alta segurança da Máfia, temos que ter cuidado" Chikusa disse<br>"O plano... eu e Ken distraímos os guardas enquanto Chikusa e M.M infiltram na prisão e salvam Mukuro" Chrome disse, obviamente, Ken não estava contente ao saber que teria que ficar com Chrome para ajudá-la.  
>"Vamos lá! Mukuro-sama está esperando!" M.M disse e todos foram até os portões da Vendicare<p>

Os temidos guardiões da Vendicare aparecem, eram os Vendices, M.M não entendi o porquê de nomes tão parecidos, mas prosseguiu de acordo com o plano. Chrome e Ken começaram sua luta contra a Vendice  
>"Kong Channel!" Ken transformou-se num gorila, já se passaram 5 anos desde sua luta com Yamamoto, suas habilidades haviam aperfeiçoado<br>Chrome usava o Anel Vongola, aperfeiçoando seus poderes "Estou indo, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome invoca alguns pilares de fogo contra a Vendice, o que se tornou efetivo, era uma ilusão real, não uma simples ilusão. Chrome havia melhorado muito suas ilusões durante esses anos, não era mais uma garota dependente de Mukuro.  
>"Vamos, M.M!" Chikusa disse e M.M balançou a cabeça dizendo sim<p>

A prisão por dentro era depressiva, haviam árvores mortas, solo infértil e o clima era desagradável. Chikusa e M.M levaram algum tempo checando as celas dos presos. Um grito é ouvido de fora, era o de Ken, seguido pelo de Chrome. Agora eles tinham que se apressar, a Vendice provavelmente havia derrotado os dois.  
>"M.M, eu checo desse lado! Vá até o outro!" Chikusa estava sério, haviam na verdade tanto presos que era difícil achar a cela onde Mukuro se encontrava<br>"Chikusa! A Vendice está chegando!" M.M disse e se apressava checando as celas no máximo esforço que tinha  
>"Então parece que terei que ganhar algum tempo para você... Vá, M.M!" Chikusa pegou seus Yo-yo's e começou a enfrentar a Vendice.<p>

Enquanto M.M checava as celas, ouvira um ruído estranho em sua cabeça, era a voz de Mukuro. Ele dissera para ela onde realmente estava, M.M seguiu na direção e finalmente chegou na cela de Mukuro.  
>"Finalmente... Mukuro-sama!" M.M exaltou-se, mas parece que sozinho, Chikusa havia sido facilmente derrotado. Agora ela estava desesperada<br>"Droga! Não está abrindo! Como abro essa coisa?" M.M tentava com toda sua força, o que foi em vão, as celas eram resistentes. Até que finalmente teve uma idéia para abrir. Tirou seu clarinete e vibrou as ondas de ar, explodindo a cela  
>"Kufufufu~" Mukuro estava livre. M.M estava de boca aberta no chão, após estes 5 anos, finalmente conseguira livrar Mukuro da prisão e não podia acreditar nos seus olhos.<br>"Bom trabalho, M.M. Deixe eles comigo" Mukuro estava de volta e o símbolo de seu olho virou o número "1". "O 1º caminho, o caminho do Inferno" De repente, cópias dos dois apareceram e eles saíram discretamente dos olhos da Vendice. Esta, porém, tentou destruir as ilusões, apenas poupou M.M e Mukuro um pequeno tempo de fuga.

No meio do caminho encontraram Chikusa, M.M apressou-se e o levou em suas costas. Ao saírem da prisão, estavam Chrome e Ken inconscientes no chão. Mukuro pegou o Anel Vongola de Chrome e rapidamente levou-os até o carro alugado. A fuga da Vindicare havia sido um sucesso.


	2. Razões e Ilusões

Capítulo 2! Mukuro retorna à Kokuyo e M.M finalmente fica junto dele novamente

-Mukuro-sama... estou tão feliz por estar aqui com você! –M.M disse após dar um abraço em Mukuro  
>-M.M... você apenas quer dinheiro, não é? –Mukuro pergunta friamente<br>-O quê? Claro que não! Eu apenas queria que você saísse da Vendicare, assim poderemos ficar mais tempo juntos... –M.M percebe que Mukuro não está nem um pouco contente ao ouvir aquilo  
>-M.M... não me importa as suas razões, apenas leve esse dinheiro e dê o fora daqui... –Mukuro responde após dar à M.M alguns dólares.<br>-Mukuro! Eu já te disse que não quero o dinheiro! Apenas você, com certeza você vale mais que qualquer dinheiro oferecido...  
>-Oya oya~... Parece que minha pequena M.M mudou um pouco. Dinheiro não era a coisa mais importante para você? –Mukuro fez uma cara sádica<br>-... depois de você...  
>-Não ouvi direito, M.M-chan<br>-Depois de você! –M.M responde gritando, odiara ter que admitir que Mukuro era mais precioso do que seu tão amado dinheiro. Mesmo odiando, sentia que sua relação com Mukuro estava indo de acordo como planejava, não queria apressar-se, afinal de contas, os casais mais infelizes são aqueles que fazem as coisas com pressa, era uma mulher digna, sabia o necessário para manter uma conversa e relação acontecerem. No entanto...  
>-Bem, acho que já fui longe demais, devíamos parar de discutir e ajudar Chrome e os outros a tratarem suas feridas. –Chrome... M.M não suportava quando Mukuro pronunciava o nome daquele indivíduo, era assim que tratava Chrome, não passava mais do que um pequeno incômodo no meio de sua relação com Mukuro.<p>

As horas passaram rapidamente, M.M não percebera, mas enquanto estava com Mukuro esse tempo todo, haviam se passado cerca de 7 horas, tempo suficiente para eles voltarem até Namimori, no Japão. Assim que chegaram à sua antiga base, a Kokuyo, Mukuro e M.M começaram a tratar os feridos o mais depressa possível, as feridas provavelmente haviam ficado piores depois de algum tempo.  
>-M.M, cuidarei de Ken e Chikusa, você pode cuidar da Chrome? –Mukuro pergunta, mais uma vez, M.M não agüenta ter de cuidar de um ser tão fraco como Chrome, mas como era um pedido de Mukuro, optou por fazê-lo.<br>-Espero que fique quietinha, ou senão terei de ser agressiva... –M.M começa a usar o pequeno medicamento que Mukuro lhe deu, ele curava as feridas em instantes. Após o utilizar, enfaixou as feridas de Chrome e logo depois, foi ver como seu Mukuro estava indo.  
>-Terminei, e você? –M.M aparece e abraça Mukuro por trás<br>-Hum... só mais alguns ajustes nos dois... e... Pronto!  
>-Ótimo! Agora, quer tomar uma bebida? –M.M ofereceu-se a pegar o vinho para Mukuro, os dois começaram a beber lentamente<br>-Não acha que é falta de educação brindar sem os outros? –Mukuro perguntou  
>-Eu gostaria de brindar não só sua volta, mas também a você em especial... Se é que me entende...<br>-Kufufufu... Tão ingênua, M.M-chan...  
>-Grrr! Não me chame assim!<br>-Por acaso está com raiva por causa da Chrome? –Por que o assunto voltava à Chrome toda hora? M.M não suportava mais, tinha que dizer logo para Mukuro toda sua raiva sobre Chrome.  
>-Mas é claro! É sempre ela que tem tirado minha felicidade! Mukuro-sama apenas presta atenção nela! Eu não consigo agüentar quando você fala nessa mulher...! –M.M havia explodido na frente de Mukuro, que apenas observava a explosão com calma e com um sorriso brincalhão<br>-Ora ora, M.M-chan, se você não agüenta a Chrome, então eu não posso fazer nada, eu preciso dela para fazer coisas dentro da Vongola que eu nunca seria capaz, você entende minhas razões, não entende?  
>-Não! Se tudo isso é para destruir aqueles mafiosos... então eu não entendo! O senhor poderia fazer tanto com suas próprias mãos ao invés de usar ela...!<br>-Não, eu suponho que isso não vá acontecer. Chrome é mais confiada do que eu, dentro da Vongola, as chances dela passar despercebida numa missão que eu mandasse ela colher dados secretos, seria fácil demais conseguir-los.  
>-Se você continuar a falar dela, eu irei embora...!<br>-Então vá, M.M-chan, eu não me importo tanto assim... Você faz muito barulho –Após essas palavras, M.M não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e rapidamente sumiu de lá, escondendo o pouco de honra que ainda tinha com as mãos.

Após andar pelo centro de Namimori e fazer algumas compras, M.M percebeu que o seu cartão de crédito desapareceu, como névoa. O que era aquilo? Por que o cartão havia sumido? Só havia uma razão para isso, Mukuro. Ele havia dado para ela aquele cartão desde que se conheceram, M.M nunca soube como Mukuro conseguira passar todas as dívidas que ela deixava no cartão, mas não se importava muito, até agora. Seria esse o preço que havia de ser pago por ter falado tão mal de Chrome? M.M retornou rapidamente à sua casa e começou a chorar, novamente


	3. Sua Rival

M.M finalmente resolve dar um jeito em Chrome. O que será que ela fará?  
>-<p>

Sábado, M.M tivera uma noite muito desagradável, não parava de pensar em Mukuro um segundo sequer... era sua obsessão, tivera pesadelos sombrios que é melhor não descrever... percebeu então que só havia uma maneira para que sua tristeza acabasse. Tinha que acabar com sua rival, aquela que ficava entre Mukuro e ela. Essa pessoa era Chrome Dokuro. M.M nunca gostou dela, apareceu do nada, imitando o corte de cabelo de Mukuro, vivia apegada a seu mestre e sempre tinha uma expressão que M.M não apreciava nem um pouco. Para ela, mulheres deveriam lutar para conseguir o que ganham, Chrome não o fazia, Mukuro sempre estivera por lá, sempre ajudando Chrome nos momentos difíceis, qual seria a razão para tanta preocupação perante essa... garota? M.M aprontou-se e saiu de seu apartamento. O dia estava ameno, temperaturas nem tão altas nem tão baixas, a cidade estava com uma névoa incrível... M.M apressou-se até a Kokuyo. Mesmo que Mukuro estivesse lá, ela não hesitaria em derrotar sua rival com suas próprias mãos, era uma luta que determinava o orgulho de M.M.

Assim que chegou na Kokuyo, M.M percebeu que houvera uma festa enorme na noite passada, o ar cheirava vinho. Provavelmente Ken encheu-se de álcool assim que recuperou a consciência. Discretamente, M.M infiltrou-se sem ousar fazer algum barulho. Chrome estava, como sempre, cuidando das tarefas domésticas, aquela seria a hora perfeita de atacá-la, porém, M.M sabia que atacar seu inimigo pelas costas não é a maneira correta de se agir, portanto, chamou sua rival  
>-Ora ora, Chrome Dokuro! Como sempre está ocupada fazendo suas tarefas domésticas... –Disse M.M<br>-M.M...? O que faz aqui a essa hora? Mukuro-sama ainda está dormindo, se você quer falar com ele... –Chrome disse, sem interromper sua atividade de limpeza  
>-Não é com ele que quero falar, e sim com você! –M.M agora estava ficando irritada com tamanha ingenuidade da garota<br>-C-comigo? Se tiver algum problema, pode falar pra mim... –Finalmente Chrome parara de lavar a louça e estava cara a cara com sua "rival"  
>-Só quero esclarecer algumas coisas com você. Mukuro pertence a mim, entendeu? –M.M disse. Mesmo dizendo isso, tinha a impressão que não eram as palavras corretas a se dizer<br>-Hum...? Por que está a me dizer isto?  
>-Você é zonza mesmo... Não vê a maneira como age diante de Mukuro? Eu sempre percebo suas expressões, está sempre sorrindo alegremente e cora assim que o vê!<br>-M.M... –Chrome estava sem palavras, aquela era a verdade, não podia negá-la. Mukuro é seu salvador, ao passar do tempo, percebeu que era mais do que isso, sentia sentimentos que eram proibidos, sabia que o que sentia era errado. Neste momento, Mukuro apareceu para parar a discussão  
>-Ora ora, o que temos aqui? M.M, o que está fazendo tão cedo na Kokuyo, e conversando com a Chrome. –Mukuro apareceu com aquele tom inconfundível em sua voz, mesmo após 5 anos, nada nele havia mudado<br>-M-Mukuro... eu estava apenas falando para Chrome sobre você... –M.M agora não sabia o que fazer, isso não estava nos planos dela  
>-Hum... Falando o que sobre mim? –O sorriso de Mukuro alargou-se e agora M.M tinha de falar a verdade<br>-... Meus sentimentos... –M.M falou num tom quase surdo  
>-Envergonhada em dizer as palavras? Pois bem, Chrome, diga-me o que estavam conversando<br>-Sim... M.M veio até aqui para me dizer que você pertencia a ela...  
>-Kufufufufu... Eu pertenço a você, M.M? Isso é algo interessante –M.M começou a suar e sua voz começou a falhar, as emoções estavam explodindo dentro dela<br>-Talvez... este seria o termo errado de se usar...  
>-Com certeza, saiba que, vocêpertence a mim...<br>-A-agh! Mukuro!  
>-Kufufufu... Se também veio pelo seu cartão de crédito, não se preocupe, eu o tirei de você simplesmente porque ele havia chegado à validade... Aqui está um novo para você usar... –Mukuro entregou um cartão de crédito novinho para M.M<br>-M-muito obrigada... Mukuro... Mas me diga, como consegue tanto dinheiro?  
>-Kufufufu... não entremos em detalhes, M.M. Apenas pense que este é um presente meu para você.<br>-Bem... se me dá licença, acho que irei embora agora...  
>-Mas é claro, saiba porém, que é sempre bem-vinda aqui na Kokuyo...<p>

M.M saiu rapidamente dali, muitos pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça, seu coração batia fortemente e toda aquela conversa com Mukuro simplesmente pareceu que os céus estavam querendo os dois juntos. Após este capítulo emocionante, M.M foi fazer mais algumas compras, encontrara um vestido perfeito para seu próximo encontro com Mukuro, os eventos estavam todos se desenvolvendo em sua cabeça. A noite do dia seguinte seria sua chance de ter um jantar romântico com Mukuro, nada poderia dar errado, talvez...


	4. Decepção

Qual será o plano de M.M? Último capítulo da fanfic.

M.M mal podia esperar a hora de se arrumar e ir para Kokuyo só para encontrar com seu tão amado Mukuro, cada minuto parecia que uma hora havia passado. Para tentar distrair-se, M.M tentou procurar todas as lembranças que tinha ao lado de Mukuro, revirou seu guarda-roupa com esperanças de encontrar alguma foto, qualquer recordação que poderia fazer dela uma mulher mais feliz só de olhar o amado capturado em câmeras. Foi neste momento que M.M lembrou de algo, Mukuro nunca ousaria ter uma foto dele mesmo. A razão disto é porque seria mais fácil para as autoridades descobrirem como ele era e essas coisas, por isso usava Lanchia para disfarçar-se. M.M sentiu que isso era errado, ela nunca entregaria Mukuro para as autoridades, então foi numa loja de eletrônicos e comprou uma máquina fotográfica de última geração. Eram quase 20:00, nem mais delongas, M.M apressou-se até a Kokuyo, após 36 horas sem ver Mukuro, M.M não via a hora de chegar e encontrar seu amado.

M.M assim que pagou o táxi, chegou à Kokuyo Land, o mesmo lugar de sempre, aquela era uma velha escola destruída e que ninguém ousaria entrar, isto é, Ken assustaria todos que ousassem fazer algo com a "Terra Sagrada" da Kokuyo Gang. Apesar disso tudo, M.M sentiu que Mukuro precisava de uma moradia mais adequada, sabia que a Kokuyo era um esconderijo e onde botou seus planos em ação há 5 anos, mas o lugar era abandonado, M.M tinha que pagar altos preços pelo táxi e com certeza Mukuro tinha a capacidade de criar algum lugar decente para se viver. Sem perceber, já havia chegado dentro da escola. Mukuro estava, como sempre, sentado no seu magnífico sofá e M.M estava muito feliz em ver que Mukuro estava na Kokuyo neste momento.

-M.M, o que faz na Kokuyo a essa hora? –Mukuro perguntou  
>-Mukuro, eu... queria saber se você gostaria... –M.M não conseguia achar as forças para falar diante dele<br>-Gostaria de...? Vamos, pode me pedir qualquer coisa  
>-De ter um jantar comigo? –M.M estava corada nesse momento<br>-Kufufufu... um jantar com você, M.M-chan? Mas é claro, vamos jantar. Sua sorte é que ainda não jantei  
>-Ótimo, onde gostaria de jantar?<br>-Aqui mesmo... vou preparar um jantar inesquecível para você –O olho direito de Mukuro mudou do número 6 para o 1, uma mesa apareceu no meio da sala, estava cheia de comidas maravilhosas e as velas deixavam o clima mais excitante para M.M  
>-I-incrível! Com certeza esse jantar será inesquecível! –M.M apressou-se e sentou na mesa<br>-Você pode pedir qualquer refeição e eu posso te dar... –Mukuro aproximou-se dela  
>-Hum... comida francesa está ótima para mim, estou com saudades de Paris...<br>-Comida francesa? Aqui está –Com um estralar de dedos, comida francesa apareceu diante de M.M, era seu prato favorito Coq au Vin, um galo cozido no vinho tinto, M.M tinha saudades deste maravilhoso prato, costumava comer todo final de semana quando morava na França.  
>-Bom apetite... vamos conversar mais depois... –Mukuro tinha um olhar que atraía M.M.<br>Assim, os dois começaram a comer o Coq au Vin, M.M nunca havia experimentado um tão delicioso quanto este que Mukuro havia "preparado" para ela, sempre que olhava para Mukuro, sentia um calor vindo das bochechas, ocasionalmente, via Ken espionando sua refeição maravilhosa com Mukuro, não o via, mas o cheiro dele era inconfundível. Assim que ambos terminaram, tiveram uma conversa agradável  
>-Estava delicioso, Mukuro... sua culinária é perfeita –M.M disse sentando perto de Mukuro no sofá<br>-Muito obrigado, M.M... esse vestido que está usando combina com você –M.M estava feliz, Mukuro havia aprovado o vestido que ela comprou para esta específica ocasião  
>-Eu... comprei ontem para jantarmos juntos...<br>-Kufufufu... Pois bem, o que gostaria de fazer agora? –Esta era a chance perfeita, M.M tinha tudo planejado na sua mente  
>-Que tal... tirarmos uma foto juntos? Se você quiser, é claro... –A expressão de Mukuro mudou rapidamente, mas tentou manter seu sorriso<br>-Fotos...? M.M, eu acho que você sabe que nunca tiro fotos...  
>-Eu... sei, mas eu nunca faria algo de ruim com suas fotos!<br>-Com certeza não faria, mas não posso correr o risco de alguém te assaltar e pegar uma foto minha e usar para fins desagradáveis...  
>-Está bem... Me desculpe, Mukuro...<br>-Esse é um dos únicos favores que eu não posso te conceder... Alguma coisa mais que você queira?  
>-Eu queria te dizer, Mukuro... Como eu me sinto quando estou com você! –M.M falou do fundo de seu coração, agora era a hora de dizer todos os seus sentimentos para Mukuro!<br>-Oh..? Interessante...  
>-Não sei quando esses sentimentos começaram a surgir dentro de mim, mas você, Mukuro, você me atrai como um ímã! Eu não consigo passar muito tempo sem te ver. Você sempre me deu o que eu precisava. Nem dinheiro me faz tão feliz como você! –Mukuro escutava cada palavra calmamente, M.M estava toda corada<br>-Kufufufu... Então é assim que você se sente, M.M-chan? Mas eu acho que um romance entre nós seria impossível –M.M ouviu aquelas palavras e seu coração quebrou  
>-O-o quê? Como assim? Não podemos ter o amor um do outro?<br>-Exato, sei que isso deve ser difícil para você, mas é a verdade, não podemos nos amar...  
>-É por causa daquela Chrome, não é? Você prefere ela! –Mukuro segurou o pulso de M.M fortemente<br>-Não, não é por causa da Chrome –Mukuro mostrou um olhar sinistro para M.M – Eu devo te dizer que a Chrome é somente um peão meu para eu alcançar meus objetivos, acredito que eu já tenho dito isso para você  
>-Ugh... Então por que está sempre protegendo-a?<br>-Você gostaria mesmo que eu explicasse?  
>-Claro! Se eu não souber a razão, poderei pensar coisas erradas sobre você e ela!<br>-Pois bem... eu devo explicar o porquê da Chrome ter aparecido do nada aqui na Kokuyo. –Então, Mukuro explicou toda a história de como a Chrome foi encontrada e a razão dela viver, M.M ouviu cada palavra chocada  
>-Então... você a usa para possuir seu corpo?<br>-Usava... agora ela não é mais tão útil assim... Ela é compatível comigo, esta é a razão para qual eu a controlo  
>-Entendo... Então não era nada sobre amor?<br>-Kufufufu... não M.M, não é amor, eu não sinto amor por nenhuma das duas. –Mesmo já tendo ouvido essas palavras, M.M ainda continuava chocada... nem sua rival tinha o amor de Mukuro...  
>-Eu... entendo... Desculpe, Mukuro. Acho que voltarei para minha casa...<br>-Você merece um bom descanso...

Então M.M voltou para sua casa, com o coração partido. Nunca Mukuro poderia a ter dentro de seu coração... Sabia agora que todos seus esforços provavelmente haviam sido em vão. Quando finalmente voltou para sua casa, viu que a névoa da cidade estava densa, trocou suas roupas e colocou seus pijamas. Deitou-se tentando aceitar o fato daquele amor ser impossível. Será que algum dia as coisas mudariam para melhor? Essa pergunta, M.M não saberia responder, o amor de seu coração demoraria para ir embora, assim como esta névoa que cobria a cidade.


End file.
